conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Kingdom of Bocaja
The Kingdom of Bocaja is an island nation in the South East Pacific Ocean. Etymology There are many different theories about the etymology of the term bocaja, the most common one being it is an early Spanish rendering of the Bácax, the only son of Húau-Húau, legendary founder of historical Bocaja. Another theory, is that the island was named by Pacificación Córboda as early as 1557 as a Spanish variation of bocaza, a Spainish word meaning loudmouth, to describe the natives. Some Bocajan historians say the Bocaja was named by Jacob A. Landy (1768-1838) after himself by spelling his backwards and putting his middle initial on the end. The only evidence, besides oral, unverifiable accounts, is an unsigned letter from Landy to William Pitt , British Prime Minister under King George III. However, the letters states that it is from Bocaj-a, and it is unknown whether this was a codename for Landy, or he was stating the place where he sent the letter. This theory is often rejected for being a mere coincedence. Another theory, that was devised by linguists at the University of Téonchítlana, is that Bocaja is a Bocajan cogante to the Proto-Austronesian phrase Po-qa-a, constructedly meaning "this night", signifying a personified superior realm, noted in many Austronesian cultures. Prehistory Bocaja was originally thought to have been only about a million or two years old, but recent studies have proven that the submerged magma field on which Bocaja sits started to form about 200 million years ago, around the same time that South American drifted from Africa, which would explain the high levels of lithium deep beneath the Bocajan soil. Pre-Contact It is said the first inhabitants of Bocaja were a pre-Austronesian people that settled there around 4000 to 3000 B.C.E, though the earliest archaeological evidence on Bocaja points to a post-Lapita people that entered the outer Indo-Melanesian regions of the Pacific around 4000 B.C.E and made it to Bocaja between 1000 and 100 B.C.E Historians, anthropologists and archaeologists alike say the after the initial migration to Bocaja, there were two other migrations made by other early peoples. The first migration, made by an early Austro-Asiatic people traceable to the slumps of the Himalayas, made it to Bocaja around 400 to 600 C.E. These people destroyed the original population and implanted their own social structure, leaving hardly any trace of the previous people behind. The second migratory wave reached Bocaja at about 800 to 1000 C.E. These people are said to have been an ancient race of Malayo-Polynesians, or, perhaps, a precursor to them. These people, who had a vastly different society than the indigenous population battled with the early natives for the next century or so for social dominance. Eventually, the warring stop in place for a new culture. A social mixture of the two people's ideologies that evolved into Bocaja's native and vibrant history. Around the 14th century, a native figure rose to power. According to oral tradition, Húau-Húau (also said to be pronounced without the accent, in which it would be pronounced "Wow-Wow"), from a west-side village, rose the (then primitive) social ladder to become the individual ruler of Bocaja. Húau-Húau formalized and advanced culture and religion, and implanted an organized political hierachy, and after a war with his cousin, Hípsílala, made Téonchítlana the administrative central for him and his chiefs. After a short but distinguished reign, Húau-Húau leaves Bocaja, and, according to legend, sailed to other lands bringing his wisdom to other peoples. After Húau-Húau, his only son, Bácax succeced him as King of Bocaja, establishing a dynasty that would rule Bocaja for the next two and a half centuries, the House of Wíssatàgaha or, in Bocajan ''Ní Chàlámaqu Wíssatàgaha ''literally translating as "The Family Rule of the Descendants of the Royal Ones". Western Discovery and Settlement The discovery of Bocaja most widely accepted as the first was by Sebastián de Belalcázar in May of 1529. On a trip to Peru from León, Nicaragua, his ship blew off course and he spotted Bocaja and noted it's position. However, thinking that it was uninhabitated, he did not land. Later, in 1531, after de Belalcázar and his crew made it to Peru, he wrote to Francisco Pizzaro informing him of the sight of land in the Pacific Ocean around 350 leagues (approximately 1000 miles) from Peru, near the 15 parallel south. Pizzaro responded in a letter kept by the Royal Bocajan Archives in which he states that he had found the island in 1526, while having been caught in a storm on an expedition off the coast of Colombia, found that the island was deserted and decided not to make his discovery known. Historians still debate on whether Pizzaro was telling the truth or trying to dissuade de Belalcázar from planning a expedition to the island which, if successful, might enlarge de Belalcázar's sphere of influence and diminish his own. Over the next three decades or so, Bócaja was left alone, with no direct contact with the outside world. Although, there were over a dozen sightings by numerous Spanish conquistadors, such as Diego de Almargo (1534), Gonzalo Jiménez de Quesada